


If I ever

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you let the magic engulf you, erase what have you seen, because it's better if you disappear right now, right there</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I ever

_If I ever run out of choices I should remember you_

_If I ever feel that I am going to fail I should know that it’s you who I will need to call_

_If I ever…_

Those silent promises are repeated once and again in your heard, every word being like a stabbed glass cutting your flesh and ripping your heart apart.

You had seen them, you had heard them, her moans, his grunts, you know what is happening and the very idea of it makes you sick because there aren’t lies anymore, you can’t tell yourself that you don’t feel anything, that you can be happy with that arrangement.

You can’t feel that you still have something with her because you committed the first error, the first mistake.

She is with him and you are here, looking at the stars, feeling them burning you like a million suns dancing behind your skin, the magic consuming you as well as the guilt.

If you had been braver, if you had been smarter, stronger, if you had been him… but even now you know that that isn’t the answer, the answer is not behind what if’s but behind what you could have done in the first place instead of choosing the safer thing, the easy thing.

And as the magic engulfs you know that you are a stupid, just like she always told you, a stupid because you couldn’t see what was happening inside of you until it was late.


End file.
